Reflection
by vampiress-Samantha
Summary: When Rudy finds out, he has a kid named Jade and can't take care of her, he ships her to a pregnant Vivian with Gregory falling in love with her.
1. Reflection

Vivian walked across the lawn of their new home in Vermont. Nothing seemed to interest her lately, she realized though, that she didn't miss Maryland one bit. Nothing in particular when her cell rang.

" Vivian, is this you?" Rudy asked on the other line.

" Yea, its me, whats going on?" She asked. She heard hesitation on the other line.

" Vivian, we have a slight problem..." He started off.

A few hours later

As Vivian finished telling the story to her mother, Esme sat back in her chair to contemplate the situation.

" So, a woman shows up at the door and says that she and Rudy had a child fourteen years ago. The daughter's name is Jade, and shes loup-garou, the woman, Monica you said, is unable to take care of Jade at the time because of complications, but Rudy can't take care of any kid, so he wants to send her here to us, damn and I thought I was done taking care of children," Esme concluded.

" Don't worry about it, i'll do it, to prepare for what lies ahead," Vivian smiled stroking her stomach. Gabriel got up and wrapped his arms around Vivian. Esme nodded.

The next day

The next day was hectic preparing Jade's room. Apparently the girl wasn't one who would adjust to anywhere, so they made her feel at home by painting it black and putting in black lightbulbs.

Ulf and Finn were assigned to drive to the airport to pick Jade up, when they arrived, a new shadow now was in the car. As Jade got out, she slung her four suitcases along with a backpack over her shoulder and marched up. She had straight black hair with blue streaks in it. She had swamp green eyes that reminded her very much of Rudy's. Ulf came to the door growling.

" Damn, that bitch knows how to cop an attitude, good luck with this one, Viv," He said before going to lay down after the long drive. Jade came to the door and just stood there waiting for Vivian to say something. Vivian sighed.

" Welcome, Jade, i'm Vivian," She tried to start but Jade just scowled.

" Are all of you people like that around here or just the ones who have no brain cells?" She asked. Now it was Vivian's turn to scowl. Willem came up and looked at her.

" You had better cool it, you should know you're talking to the head bitch," He replied. Jade rolled her eyes.

" Anyway, where the hell am I sleeping?" She asked obviously bored by the conversation already. Jade made herself calm down and led Jade down the hall and up the stairs. Jade lagging behind because she was dragging four suitcases plus her backpack.

" Here it is, by the way, what's with all the suitcases?" Vivian asked.

" Well, the backpack is all my books and cds and shit like that. Two of my suitcases are clothing while the other one is my posters, anymore dumb questions?" Vivian just shook her head and left leaving Jade to plop on her bed to rest like Ulf after a long drive.


	2. Infatuation

Vivian heared Jade coming downstairs with a cd player blaring music, she could easily make out the lyrics considering how loud she had it.

_I'm not a slave to a god, that doesn't exist_

_and i'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit_

Vivian shook her head, it had been Rafe's and other Five's music, Marilyn Manson.

Jade saw that Vivian was making dinner.

" No onions!" She called over her cd player.

Vivian looked at her " You dont eat onions?"

" What? oh hold on," She replied shutting off the cd player." What were you saying?"

" I asked if you didnt eat onions,"

" Hell no, cant stand the smell or the taste for that matter," She said walking off and once again listening Marilyn Manson, this time 'This is the New Shit' Gregory walked in carrying groceries, and looks at Jade" Nice ass" She shakes her head and flicks him off, then continues as nothing had interfered.

" So, how is it going with her?" He asked.

" Shes ok, i wouldnt exactly peg her for goth, but she seems more emo," Vivian replied.

" I think her more as sexy, dont you think?" He asked.

" Why dont you ask a lesbian, she would know, and whats with this sudden infatuation with her?" Vivian snapped.

" I dont know, its just...," He smiled," Animal Magnetism." Vivian shook her head in a " its hopeless" shake. Gregory just shrugged and continued putting groceries away. Gabriel walked in with his usual grin everytime he saw his mate. Gregory stopped with the groceries and stared at them, there was something in his eyes that Vivian just couldnt make out, A sort of longing to feel that way. He smiled a forced smile and scattered claiming about " leaving the happy couple to talk" Gabriel sighed and went to Vivian, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.

" So, how has your first day been with your cousin?" He asked

" Not remotely terrible, as I had expected it to be, but shes been in her room nearly all day, only coming down for meal times, but you should see the impact she has had on her room, its like shes lived here for ages, posters of bands everywhere, shes obviously made herself right at him," Vivian explained. Gabriel nodded.

" I also found something out, I realized in other words, it wasnt really spoken outloud," She still explained.

" What?" He asked.

" Gregory already is infatuated with her, nearly all day, I kept finding him down the corridor where her room is, he always hangs out there and his room is on the other side, he even asked her if he could help, she turned him down saying that she could handle it, but he's infatuated with her, I can tell," Gabriel just smiled, knowing that infatuation could turn into love later on.


End file.
